Nothing Left Unspoken
by kagakiri
Summary: [SDR2 CHAPTER 3 SPOILERS] After Hiyoko catches Mikan setting up a murder, she pleads for her life only to eventually be killed. But what do the two girls have to say to each other before Hiyoko's death? Oneshot.


Hiyoko Saionji was not the type to scream.

And yet when she walked into the live stage to see a mysterious figure climbing a stepladder towards a hanging noose, it was all she could do.

It was a tiny scream, but it still popped out.

'H-hey, what are you doing?'

No response.

'Look, I know this is gonna sound weird coming from me, b-but don't do it, okay? We still have a chance!'

Slowly the figure began to descend the stepladder. Their face was obscured, but something about the figure's gait told Hiyoko that they were angry.

If she was just silent, she might be able to get away. Her shoes would make too much noise on the wooden floor right now, but if she could just get out of here, she could run, run as fast as she possibly could and tell the others at the motel what she had just seen.

Hiyoko quietly pivoted on one foot to face the door, and was about to step outside, onto the sand, when-

'Where are you going?'

Hiyoko tried to scream, but the figure's hand was pressed firmly onto her mouth. As Hiyoko flailed helplessly, they pulled her backwards back into the live stage, kicking the doors closed with their foot as they went.

The figure released their grip on Hiyoko and she stumbled across the floor, casting a quick glance behind her as she began to make her way towards the doors.

'Y… _you_?'

Mikan Tsumiki stood before her, tote bag in one hand and knife in the other. Her eyes were cold and unfeeling as she stared at Hiyoko, who was now momentarily stunned with shock.

'Yes, it's me,' she said in a monotone, taking a step towards Hiyoko. At this point, Hiyoko bolted towards the door, but forced to stop in her tracks as she realized Mikan had jammed a slipper in the door when she kicked it closed. She attempted to remove it as fast as she could, but Mikan caught up to her.

This time, there was no hand to her mouth, but a glinting metal blade being pressed to her throat.

'No!' Hiyoko screamed, thrashing in an attempt to escape. 'I'm sorry! I'll never be mean to you again I'm sorry for everything I said I didn't mean any of it I was just so stressed out I'm sorry I'm sorry just please don't kill me!'

A laugh began to form in the back of Mikan's throat, when suddenly a great jarring cackle erupted from within her. Hiyoko screamed again, her hands grabbing desperately out at the door to no avail.

'You're _sorry_?' Mikan repeated, her voice almost taunting. 'Like hell you are really! You're only fucking sorry now because I've got a knife to your stupid throat!'

'No, I really am!' Hiyoko cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. Even she didn't know if she truly meant it or not. She just wanted to be out of here, out of Mikan's grasp and out of this nightmare. 'I k-know I called you a pig bitch, but I was just so stressed and scared! I wanted someone to take it out on! You have to believe me, please!'

'As if,' Mikan snarled. 'You made my life a living hell! If it wasn't bad enough knowing that I could be trapped here forever, I had to put up with _you_! You, and your mocking voice and your petty jabs and your pointless insults! I did fuck all to you! I never provoked you, I never fought back, all I ever fucking did was cry! I'm sick of it! I'm so fucking sick of people thinking that they can just treat me like shit and then get away with it!'

Her voice was nothing more than a screech now, bellowing right into Hiyoko's ear so that the girl heard every word loud and clear.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,' Hiyoko spluttered, her words eventually drowned out as she choked on her own tears. 'Please let me go! I'll never be mean to you ever again! I won't let anyone else be mean to you either, I promise, just please let me go!'

Why _did_ she even start bullying Mikan in the first place? She did make a good point, as much as Hiyoko hated to admit it. If she had to choose, she supposed… it was because of how pathetic and useless she was. A girl who cried all the time and could barely hold a conversation without panicking was worthless in Hiyoko's eyes. She had to change. If Mikan had stood up to her, Hiyoko might have stopped. Been impressed, even. But she never had. Until now. And this wasn't the way Hiyoko had wanted things to go, at all.

'Even if you were my best friend,' Mikan began, spitting on the words 'best friend', 'I would still kill you anyway. You know why you're dying today? Because you couldn't mind your own fucking business! Do you actually expect me to just let you go and tell everyone about what you saw? Because if you're so naïve, then that's fucking pathetic!'

A stark realization suddenly hit Hiyoko as she realized what was going on. Mikan would never have done this, no matter how angry she was with her. She would have eventually accepted Hiyoko's apology and her promise of friendship.

This wasn't Mikan. It wasn't her at all.

The haunting realization of her fate finally began to dawn on Hiyoko. Even if by some miracle Mikan did let her go here, Hiyoko had been in too much contact with her. She would be infected. And something awful would happen to her, too. She might end up like this. She might end up like a completely different person. She might end up dangerously ill like Nagito.

'I'm so sorry,' she said finally, her voice hollow and broken. Hiyoko Saionji had done the one thing she would never normally do. She had given up.

'Not good enough,' Mikan hissed. 'No matter what you say, it'll never be good enough. I want you to die knowing this, Hiyoko Saionji. You're a bitch. I hate you. I despise you, even. I hate everything about you and every part of me hates you.' She began to giggle creepily again, sending chills down Hiyoko's spine. 'But I'm actually being kind to you here, you know. I mean, you'll get to feel it… and I won't…'

'What the fuck are you talking about?' Hiyoko spat, her shoulders slumped in resignation.

'The despair of death, obviously,' Mikan whispered. 'Make the most of it.'

Hiyoko's body fell to the ground with one clean swipe of the knife.


End file.
